Jasico
by teamleo500050
Summary: Kiara wrote us some Jasico and the characters took it upon themselves to comment. Its actually pretty cute if you ignore their commentary Thalia: I will lead a second revolt and we will take your account by storm. Again. Me: Chill.


Nico starred across the room at Percy and Annabeth. What's his problem? We were watching his favorite movie, The Princess Bride. He was too preoccupied with watching Percy annoy Annabeth while she tried to plot the best coarse home to notice that Anigo Montoia was finally going to meet the six-fingered man.(Nico: best part!) He was ignoring the movie and he was ignoring me. I care about him more than Percy does. I care about him more than I cared about Piper!(Piper: Hey!

Piper and Reyna ditched after she broke up with me(Kiara: Hey PiperXReyna shippers, they didn't elope, Piper just went with Reyna to return the athena parthenos instead of Nico. Not closing shipping room.,Piper and Reyna: that's a ship? Eww! Kiara: aww they said something in unison! Piper and Reyna: shut up)It's not a big deal, I already had my sights elsewhere.

Unfortunately, that elsewhere has his eyes glued to the citified idiot pining over his girlfriend. I leaned over and draped my arm over Nico's shoulder.(Nico:*blush*)

Nico grabbed my jacket sleeve and set my arm in my lap. "I know you miss Piper man, but that doesn't mean that you can forget I'm not her." That one hurt.(Jason:Babe! Nico:Now I feel like a dick)

I sucked up my feelings and looked back at the screen. "Sorry, man." I watched The six fingered man get slaughtered, "You could stand to actually watch your favorite movie."

"Because thats not difficult with the little Merman and his princess over there." Nico spat. Silence, "Sorry."(Percy: Under the sea Nico: Stfu)

"No, its fine. I get it." I sighed. If I let that get to me, theres less chance for him to like me.

"Thats how you fall." Nico pointed at the screen." I laughed, seeing the girl float from the window. (Jason: I don't fall, I float. Piper: The evil espressos and I beg to differ.)

"Ya." They road off into the sunset. "Hey, Nico."

He turned towards me "Ya?" I'm going to do it now.

I caught his lips in a kiss I could sense his surprise, but once he sank into the kiss, it was the best moment of my life. He ran his hands across my chest. I ran my hands down his torso to his hips and held him fast. I coud have sat there for hours letting his tung explore my mouth (Piper, Jason and Nico: Would you look at the time? Kiara: *Grabs Nico by the bomber jacket.* going somewhere? Leo: No, stay *gets in Piper's way* Thalia: Love you bro *Huges Jason to her side like a vice*)

Leo so rudely interrupted by saying "Hey, Jason, is it my turn next." (Leo: I would)

My face heated up. I pulled Nico into me and turned my head to my invasive best friend. "No, Nico and you do not have timeshares on my body."

"I'm just kidding man, please don't blow up the ship!" Leo backed away slowly. Thats when I noticed that Hazel and Frank were staring at us from the table, where they had been playing a card game with Leo. Even worse than that, Percy and Annabeth were glued to us. Annabeth was obviously trying to look away, but Percy was just frozen there.

Nico buried his face in my shirt. I was starting to get pissed, "Is there a problem?"(Nico: Because no rude hand gestures would be involved at all, not one)

Percy and Annabeth broke out in laughter. Hazel and Frank's faces practically burst into fames for the amount of blushing that was going on. (Leo: That, friends, is my power.)

"No," Percy chuckled "I just didn't expect that one."

"I was so convinced you were sad because Piper left." Annabeth wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and resumed her state of hysteria, "But I guess it was because you thought Nico didn't like you.

Percy poked Annabeth on the shoulder "Hey, hey, you don't suppose that was the 'one kiss' this century?" He referenced the end of the movie. They practically died of laughter.(Percy: I don't get it. Nico: get cultured Jackson!)

Do those two have to mock us like that? "Hey-"

Nico interrupted, "Let them laugh. It doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"I'm still not sure how that is." I pointed out. He laughed, hopping into my lap (Nico: Oh I feel something! Piper:eww! Hazel: Nico *shocked* Leo: *fist bumps Nico*) and pulled me into another kiss.

Hazel let out an 'aww'. I think I heard Leo start clapping and making a deal about how Nico actually has the ability to smile and laugh. Percy and Annabeth kept making jokes about how perfect we were, but I didn't care. The only people who existed right now were Nico and I.

I like it that way.(Leo: We know you do Piper:*smacks him*


End file.
